


Back to Court

by tlcroft



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, Set after the final episode of Law & Order.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcroft/pseuds/tlcroft
Summary: It's Mike first day back and concessions need to be made...





	Back to Court

The main doors weren't even open to the public when Jack McCoy slipped into a shadowed corner near the back of the courtroom. Mike had said everything would be all right, that he had the case under control, but Jack worried that his young love had bitten off more than he could handle. It had been over three years since Mike had last seen the inside of a courtroom. But Connie was there; she would take over anything that Mike couldn't handle, even the case itself if need be. 

Mike Cutter tried to get behind the Prosecutor's table but it was too close to the railing for him to use his wheelchair. He'd wanted to use the crutches he used around their house but Jack had talked him out of it. Even with months of physical therapy behind him, Mike was far from graceful and stood a good chance of falling if he tried maneuvering around an unfamiliar room. 

"Maybe I can pull it out," Connie Rubirosa told him as she set her files down and grabbed her end of the heavy table. 

"Don't try it alone, Miss Rubirosa," the bailiff told her, motioning to the records clerk who had just seated himself. "They make these heavy so they can't be moved easily just in case." The two men each took an end, slowly pulling the table out until Mike could get behind it with ease. 

"Thanks, guys," Mike smiled up at them as he started sorting his files, setting the one he would need today close at hand. 

The defense attorney, a woman named Morgan Ford who Jack did not know, arrived then and the two men pulled the Defense table out far enough to accommodate her power wheelchair before she too began arrainging her files. 

Mike looked up and mouthed "Good Luck" to her and she mouthed "You too" right back. 

The main doors opened and the spectators took their seats as the jury filed into their box and were sworn in. The defendant, a young Asian male, was brought in as the main doors were closed but not locked. 

"All rise," the bailiff intoned and the courtroom did so as Judge Stephanie Grahmn entered and took her seat. "You may be seated." 

Judge Grahmn looked over her glasses at the prosecutors and the defense. "How do you plead, Mr. Fong?" 

"Not guilty, your Honor," Fong answered in accented English from where he stood beside his lawyer. 

"Is the Prosecution ready?" 

"We are, your Honor," Mike answered as Connie stood beside him. Like Fong, she had remained standing after the jury and the audience had sat down. 

"Is the Defense ready?"

"We are, your Honor," Morgan Ford answered, sitting as straight and regal as the Judge herself.

"Then you may begin with your opening statement to the jury, Mr. Cutter."

"Thank you, your Honor," Mike half bowed to her and came out from behind the Prosecutor's table to face the jury as Jack left quietly. So far, it looked like Mike had his presentation well in hand. He'd check back after lunch to see if things were still going smoothly. If he even remembered to eat lunch that is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been rattling around in my head for a while--a what if that could all too easily happen to anyone.
> 
> 12/29/2018: I've had a bit of trouble with the formatting on this piece. Maybe this time it's fixed.


End file.
